


Love is Merely a Madness

by LoisLane89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLane89/pseuds/LoisLane89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wicked Witch has finally been defeated, and Storybrooke is calm for the first time in years but Emma can't stand to watch the woman she loves start a family with her "soulmate." So she agrees to take Zelena out of town escaping Storybrooke and the pain of seeing everyone get a second chance at true love but her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Merely a Madness

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.- I have currently been living in the land of happy fluff shipping over in the Olicity fandom, and I had a lot of trouble writing this, along with a couple of other SQ fics I have been working on. Mostly because the drama going on within the SQ fandom between us and the show headers, actors, and other fans. One of the reasons I first fell in love with SQ was because of the depth of the characters, the potential of their storyline. Even if the writers had never considered going in the direction we wanted them to, even if they had happily left us in the subtext zone like so many other F/F couples, I would have been okay. Not thrilled mind you, but I would have loved them like Rizzles, and Faberry all the same. The problem that I have with OUAT is that on a show that is supposed to be built around the power of family, true love, and people getting their second chances the writers have done everything to shut out a portion of their audience who represents so many of those qualities. Since the first interview I saw with the cast the writers rubbed me the wrong way, but I liked the premise of the show and the first season and continued let myself become obsessed with a show that now causes me to cringe. Not because of the storylines, I have certainly watched worse shows or equally as bad ones, but because the characters I once loved are paper thin, distorted, retconned versions of themselves, It makes me angry, and sad. What doesn’t make me sad is the love that all of the SQ fans have for this ship, not because most of us believe SQ will ever actually happen. But because the story we have in our heads of these two beautiful, intelligent, heart-wrenching women coming together to raise their son is so honest to what a lot of us do or, one day want to do that it makes every fic I read go straight to my heart and I want to thank every one of the Swanqueeners out there for bringing a little light to this very dark era of queerbaiting ships. So thank you.

\--

Emma stood at the fence outside of Granny’s Diner. She could see them through the windows like a museum exhibit, her family. Her parents were almost perfectly framed in the glass. Snow held her baby brother in one arm, the other pointing out something to David who stood slightly behind her with a hand on her back. She could picture the little gold plated plaque underneath the window frame, The Charming’s. 

She felt the small twinge in her heart that always appeared when she saw her parents together. A bundle of emotions mashed together, it had gotten worse when she first heard about the impending arrival of her little brother. Now that he was here the feeling of abandonment that had been with her since childhood was layered with a slight feeling of jealousy she was learning to suppress. But there was this amazing warming protective instinct, similar to what she felt when she hugged Henry, that was beginning to overshadow the loneliness. She may not be the child they dreamed of back in the Enchanted Forest but she knew they loved her and, she was happy they would have her brother after tomorrow. 

“Are you going to go inside? Because I’m starving and you know Grandma won't let anyone start without you.” Henry’s voice caught her attention and she turned to see her son standing behind her. His hands were stuffed into his wool coat, the air still cold in Maine even though it was now the end of April. He stood staring at her, studying her, the piercing look in his eyes giving away his calm exterior. She was all at once struck with how adult he looked. In the year they had been in New York he had shot up three inches and was now almost the same height as his dark haired mother. 

“Of course I am, you know I never miss an opportunity to eat.” Her arm slid around the top of his shoulders, brushing his hair as she pulled him into a sideways hug. Regina would be all over him to get a hair soon. Emma felt him lean into her but his feet remained rooted to the ground when she attempted to steer him up the walkway. The knowing look in his eyes so much like his other mother, the proof for the nurture vs. nature argument, had her stopping with him. 

“You dont have to do this Ma.” He spoke in an even tone. 

“The large crowd of people waiting inside tell me that I do.” She said, brushing away his serious tone with a laugh. Henry remained unmoved still staring at her, blocking out the noise from the busy diner behind them. When their eyes finally connected she released a sigh, “Kid.”

“I know that you think this is the only option but it’s not.”

“It is.” She said shortly.

His brows furrowed, “You could tell the truth.”

Emma released him from her side, and turned to face him head on. “And the result would be the same eventually. Except everyone will know, and there will be guilt, and blame, and pity. This way everyone is happy.” She spoke calmly, trying to send her point home but she knew from the shaking head Henry wasn’t agreeing.

“You aren’t happy, and why do you think we will be happy if you aren’t?” Emma smiled at her son, becoming a teenager had done nothing to tone down his belief of right and wrong. 

“Everyone will be okay, they’ll adjust and move on. They’ll still have their happy endings.”

“Except for you.” He said, almost raising his voice. 

“It’s my job to bring other people their happy endings remember?”

"Ma."

"Henry, please." She whispered, and he heard her the strain in voice. the hint that she was barely keeping it together and he nodded. 

“Im not going to let this go ya know.”

Emma smiled and shook her head, “You wouldn’t be my son if you did.”

\--

Leaning against the counter in Granny’s, the beer in Emma’s hand had turned warm during the session of people watching she had been engaging in for the last few minutes. The whole town seemed to be packed into the diner leaving little room to move and after the hugs she received on the way in it had taken her 15 minutes to make her way to the bar. But no one looked as if they cared, they were celebrating, the Wicked Witch had been defeated and tomorrow she would be leaving Storybrooke possibly for good. The banner slung across the back wall said, “Ding Dong The Wicked Witch Is Gone!” and Emma had to admit she found it amusing that the citizens of Storybrooke were finally getting to a place where they could make fun of their pop culture counterparts. 

Her mother was standing across the room holding court; Neal lay gently in her arms while she pleasantly nodded listening to each of the concerned citizens of her town. Well, technically it was still Regina’s town. After Regina had taken down her sister she had tried to back away from the mayor’s office and Snow had taken over. It had worked for about two days, then a blackout had sent the town into darkness and Snow crawling back to the Evil Queen herself to figure out how to turn the power back on. After a quick vote Regina had regained her position as Madame Mayor, by an actual democratic election, and Snow was the newly appointed deputy mayor with a smaller office down the hall. Emma gave her six months before she quit, and went back to teaching. 

Watching her mother now and the amazing amount of patience she had while showing off the newest charming heir, she couldn’t believe they were related. Emma would never get over how the town worshipped her parents, and by extension her, her brother, and Henry. Growing up in place without royalty if felt silly to her, a few people even bowed to the infant. David had tried to explain it once shortly after Neal was born but it was apparently a you had to be from there thing. Years of American school system history had told her King and Queens were chumps, to put it lightly.

“I don’t get it either.” The voice popping up beside her spooked her, and she jumped the beer sloshing on to her hand. Turning to look a woman beside her. “Aw, did I scare ya princess?”

Emma nudged Ruby’s shoulder, “Sneaky werewolf skills. What don’t you get?”

Ruby’s tall frame bent backward across the counter while grabbed two beers, replacing the warm one in Emma’s hand before tapping them together. “You’re mother’s ability to sit there and pander to the peasants. I can say that I was one.” Emma rolled her eyes, while she continued, “Even when she was still a bandit villages were obsessed with her, and she just always sat there nodding along. It takes a lot patience to be your mother. Makes me glad I was raised in the woods.”

“You’re welcome, now get back in the kitchen I need another batch of wings for the table.” Granny bellowed from across the room. Emma leaned over laughing at Red’s stunned face. 

“I swear that woman still has the hearing of a pup.” Red huffed. 

“Not so funny when you’re on the receiving end of the wolfy skills, huh?” Emma replied to Red’s glare before the woman run behind the counter. 

Emma turned her attention back to the party, her eyes automatically scanning the room for Henry. She had informed him that he could eat as much real food as he wanted but if she saw more than two sodas, he wasn’t getting any dessert including the cake she was sure would make an appearance before long. She wasn’t sure how much of her mothering skills were instinctual, learned, or magically implanted by Regina, but she was sure two years ago she wouldn’t have thought twice about her son’s need to attempt to horde any and all candy products in the bottom drawer of his desk. Although, Emma guessed she should just be happy that’s all he’s hiding in his desk. 

She couldn’t believe that Henry was going to be thirteen this August, an official teenager, and starting 8th grade. To her, he was still the same little boy who showed up at her apartment three years ago, so much had changed since then. The blonde spotted her son just as the bell above the diner’s door sounded, calling Henry’s attention. Emma saw the smile break over his face, and turned her head following him as he quickly walked into Regina’s waiting arms. 

Her eyes automatically trailed up and down the woman whose arms were wrapped around her son, the smile on her face widening at the obvious joy at having her son by her side at last. She was the reason Emma had made the decision to leave Storybrooke, every single reason surrounded that woman.

“Hello Madame Mayor.”

“Sheriff Swan.” Regina ‘s mischievous eyes narrowed into a light hearted smirk, “I assume you are to blame for this overblown bon voyage.”

Emma snorted, “Please we both know this party has my mother written all over it.”

“Yes well, she has always loved an excuse to celebrate.” She replied with her usual, if now less bitter, tone of annoyance she had when she spoke of Snow White. “But I guess you leaving town, and taking my sister is a worthy enough one. Even if you’re only going to be gone for a few months.” 

And there it was, both the excuse of her escape and her second biggest lie. She averted her gaze, pretending to check on Henry who was back at the food table getting yet another dessert snuck to him by Ruby. Anymore and she would have to wheel him out with a barrel. “Well,” she said, “I thought the dangers of relocating the Wicked Witch to New York City, would earn me some kind of parade but I guess this will do.”

Regina snorted, “Please, I did the hard part. Without that necklace, and outside of Storybrooke, she’s more bitch than witch.” 

Emma’s mouth dropped open at the sound of curse words falling from the mayor’s lips, and her laugh escaped before she could swallow it, “In that case, I'm well versed in handling irate members of that particular family tree.” 

The “Evil” Queen’s infamous glare graced her features, and for a more than a few seconds Emma questioned the probability that she would catch on fire, before Regina finally released her with a smirk, “Well played, Miss Swan.”

Their eye’s caught, and Emma felt the room fade away and go silent. She saw the light in the brunette’s eyes that used to be dull, the smile on her face that she only used to show around Henry. Emma wasn’t sure when she realized she was in love with Regina Mills. 

When Hook had given her the potion to restore her memories it had been Regina’s face that she saw, and she just knew she had to see her again, had to make sure she was okay. Working together to defeat Zelena, to find away to give Henry back his life, it had forced them closer than ever. She had spent the last few weeks analyzing every interaction she had ever had with the mother of her son. The idea that she was attracted to Regina wasn’t all that shocking, it wouldn’t have been the first time Emma had fallen for the fairer sex, and honestly a nun would be drawn in by Regina’s sex appeal. Granted all the nuns in Storybrooke were fake. 

What she had found startling was how much deeper her feelings went then attraction, because in every moment she had been by Regina’s side the feeling to protect her had always been there, subconsciously or otherwise, the desire to keep her safe, and have her back, even when they stood on opposite sides presented. She cared about her wellbeing, she wanted her to be happy, she loved her. It was then she decided to leave Storybrooke, when she allowed herself to open the box her emotions were locked in, that she understood the greatest feat she had as the savior was to give everyone their happy ending even if it destroyed hers, because the Savior loved the Evil Queen, and she loved someone else. 

“Regina!” Humpf. The scream and thud of Roland running into Regina’s legs popped the bubble surrounding the women, and the brunettes attention immediately shifted to the young boy. 

“Roland, sweetheart, what have I told you about running inside?” The little boy giggled, as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

“Apparently my son is still getting used to the fact there is an inside to run in. Hello, my queen.” Robin had appeared following his son at a less frantic pace, but his enthusiasm at seeing his lady love was just as evident on his face. Emma barely held back her grimace at seeing Robin lean down to quickly press his lips to Regina’s. 

“Ah, Sheriff Swan.” He said, noticing her for the first time. “Good to see you, I was hoping I would be able to talk to you this evening.” 

“About what?” Emma replied, a little put off. Between all the times they had run into each other she and Robin had actually never had a real conversation, just passing hellos in various places. 

“Oh, um, well I just wanted to extend my services to you?” 

“What services exactly?” The response was slightly shorter than necessary but she figured since she wouldn't have to put up with the man for a long while after tonight it didn’t matter whether she was nice or not. 

“I thought, given that you will be away from your post for a time, you may need help with keeping this town safe.”

“And all of your running from sheriff's gives you an inside look at being one?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, and if the look on Regina’s face was anything to go by she hadn’t hidden her distaste in the idea on Robin Hood taking her place in the Sheriff's Department. She took a shallow breath, and steadied herself. “One thief to another I guess. I appreciate you wanting to help, but my father will be taking over in my absence, and Ruby and Tink will be acting as deputies.”

“Tinkerbell?” Regina snorted, “How exactly is a newly re-winged fairy an asset to the police force?” 

Emma met Regina’s stare, and she could tell she was more annoyed she wasn’t the first one to hear about the new hire then the fact her old friend would be working to protect the town. “Tinkerbell came to me after I made the announcement, she hasn’t exactly liked being back under the Blue’s scrutiny. Plus, I thought it might be a good idea to have someone who possesses magic in the department if anything comes up.” 

Regina’s eyes narrowed at the reminder that Emma, the woman she had come to rely on both in life and in battle would be out of town for the foreseeable future. “Well if something serious occurs we’ll just have to send for you.” 

“Don’t worry Emma, I’m sure we can handle whatever it is.” Robin breaks in sliding an arm around Regina, and squeezing her to him. 

Emma forced her eyes away from the arm, feeling her magic tingling in her fingertips with the desire to rip it off her love. No. Not her love. Regina. Her co-parent, her friend. Nothing more. This is why she has to leave, these feelings have to go away, and if they won’t, she does. 

“Thank you Robin.” Emma says, glancing around the room and spotting Henry. “I’m going to go speak to Henry about the amount of sugar he’s stuffing his face with.” She puts on a cheeky smile throwing Regina a look over her shoulder, “Or maybe i’ll just join him, after tonight you’ll be the one who has to deal with the sugar high for awhile.”

-

“Dear god you can’t be serious!” The British accent, Emma still wasn’t sure on origins of, grated her nerves. She turned her head unable to actually look at the redhead due to the large suitcase she was trying to stuff into the back of her bug. 

“What is the problem now Zelena? I brought you coffee, you refused to drink it.”

“Coffee is paint thinner compared to a good cup of tea-” The red head scoffed.

“Well sorry, but part of the reason we are tunneling you out of town is to stop a riot. I did that once already and it ended with pitchforks in your sister’s front yard. I’m not going to parade you through Granny’s on the way out of town. But I will happily pull through the first Starbucks I see, it’ll change your life.”

“As much as I appreciate the guard duty I was talking about the this Idea you have of stuff me, you, and our luggage into that monstrosity you call a car.”

Emma’s eyes blazed, and jammed the bag into the backseat slamming the door to her baby, and spinning to meet the condescending woman. “Well if you don’t want to ride in it how about I tie you to the roof. I swear, what is about you and your sister-”

“What about me, Ms. Swan?” 

Emma blinked stunned, as Regina appeared behind her, even Zelena couldn’t help letting out a short laugh at the blondes expression. “Regina. What are you doing here?” 

Regina raised an eyebrow, “I thought I would see you and my sister,” she said cutting her eyes to Zelena briefly. “Off on your grand adventure. Is that a problem?” 

“No, of course not. I just thought we had decided it was best to keep everyone away this morning, ya know lower the chance drama.” Emma lowered her voice as if there were people around to actually hear here.  
“Since when am I considered everyone?” Regina gave her a pointed look before turning to look at her sister. “Zelena. I must say i’m at a loss as to wait to say you.” Regina walked toward her safe in the knowledge Zelena had been separated from her magic.

The tall redhead looked down on her, “Come here to taunt me little sister?” Zelena crossed her arms, both hands gripping her biceps tightly, as Regina moved closer until she was a foot away. 

Regina’s voice was soft, in the cold morning air, barely audible to Emma’s ears a few feet away, “No.” Zelena’s face looked somewhere between disbelief and offense. “I should hate you for what you did to us, what you tried to do, but you brought me back to my family. I would have never seen Henry if you did not attack us, and force Snow’s hand.” Regina looked in her sister’s eyes, “whatever the circumstances you helped provide me my happy ending. So for that I give you the second chance afforded to me.” 

Emma smiled at Regina’s words, proud at the change in the ex-evil queen since she had meet her two and a half years before. 

Regina reached out her hand slowly to lightly squeeze the redhead’s arm, “I hope you take it to create your own life, to find your own happiness as I have found in my new family.” 

The sentence sent a cold shiver down Emma’s back, her face falling into a sober expression behind the mayor completely unnoticed. She shook off the feelings, slamming the trunk down on the bug and breaking the bonding moment. “We have to get going if we are going to be out if we are going to make it out before the town starts getting curious.” 

“Of course.” Zelena steps away before Regina has a chance to remove her hand, and walks stiffly to the bug. The mayor watched her sister round the car to the passenger seat before she walked toward Emma. The sheriff kept her eyes on the car not wanted to look at Regina.

“Okay, well I guess we’re off then. Tell Henry I’ll call him when we get there, he wanted me to check if he left Halo in the Playstation at the apartment.” 

“Yes, I’ll let him know.” Regina continued to stare at the younger woman, “I assume you’ll call me to…”

“I will keep you informed on Zelena, I promise nothing will happen.” Emma fiddled with the keys in her hand. 

“Emma?” Regina’s gloved hand grasp the blonde, “Are you okay? Emma, if you don’t want to do this, leave, we can find another way to handle this.” 

Emma’s eyes snapped up to meet hers, “No!” 

Regina eyes clouding over in confusion, and Emma rushed to reassure her with an easy smile, “Everyone in this town deserves a second chance, this is just the first step in everyone finally being able to move on. Trust the Savior, huh.” 

Regina’s chocolate brown eyes melted with warmth, and without thinking it through she pulled the blonde into her arms, “Thank you, Emma.”

Emma drove the bug through town towards the boundary line, glancing at the “Welcome to Storybrooke” in the rearview mirror. Her hands tighten on the steering wheel, her throat thick with emotion, trying to to think of all the people she was leaving behind. 

The blonde gasped, when she felt the magic ripped from her body, so much stronger now that she had accepted it as a part of her, and closed her eyes for a second before pushing her foot to the floor and sending the bug flying down the road. 

“So tell me Savior, exactly how long have you been in love with my sister?”


End file.
